Steven Universe - Guerrero Azul (Parte 1)
by Kosmos18
Summary: Steven y las Crystal Gems, se encontraran con un personaje realmente misterioso el cual traerá muchas sorpresas, especialmente, ya que esta gema es absolutamente un enemigo. Steven, tendrá la posibilidad de saber cosas de un pasado, del cual, lo sacará de algunas dudas, principalmente de su madre. ¿Qué será lo que sepa Steven sobre su madre? Y tal vez, conozca a las Diamantes.


Guerrero Azul – PARTE 1

Steven, Garnet, Amatista y Perla regresaron al Templo después de una misión más, la cual resultó con éxito en la contención de una gema corrompida.

Todos se juntaron en la barra de la cocina para descansar de la misión, cuando de un momento a otro como por arte de magia, apareció una luz muy brillante y deslumbrante en medio de la casa, la cual, no se podía apreciar con exactitud que era. La luz comenzó a tomar forma poco a poco, pero lo interesante de esta luz era que comenzó a crecer cada vez más y más, hasta el punto de llegar al techo.

-AUCH! –gritó la luz. En ese mismo instante la luz se desvaneció por completo y se pudo apreciar realmente a una persona. –No creí que estuviera tan bajo el techo –decía con voz de hombre mientras se sobaba la cabeza. –Hola a todos –se dirigió observando a Steven y a las Crystal Gems.

Steven y las Gems no podían entender aun quien era exactamente a quien estaban viendo, además, que no salían de su asombro por ver el inmenso tamaño que poseía, incluso llegaron a pensar que era una fusión, ya que su tamaño en altura era muy parecido a Ópalo e incluso a Sardonix. Este sujeto estaba vestido de azul por completo, e incluso tenía una capa grande y larga del mismo color. Pero no toda su vestimenta era de color azul, ya que se podía ver que en sus brazos y piernas, tenía franjas blancas, incluso su capa por fuera y por dentro tenía una figura extraña del mismo color.

-Esperen un segundo –dijo el sujeto misterioso. De inmediato cruzo sus brazos haciendo el saludo de las Diamantes del Planeta Madre y comenzó a reducir su tamaño en altura, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. –Ahora me siento mucho mejor –dijo mientras estiraba un poco sus brazos y movía un poco su cuerpo, pero, aun seguía siendo alto en comparación a Garnet, la más alta de las Gems.

-Garnet ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Perla de repente.

Algo le estaba pasando a Garnet, tal vez no se podían ver sus ojos con claridad, pero con solo ver su boca estaba claro que realmente algo estaba pasando en ese mismo instante, hasta que ya no pudo contenerse más.

-¡Garnte! –gritó Steven.

-Garnet se está desestabilizando –dijo Amatista.

Si, era cierto, Garnet estaba perdiendo el control de la fusión, y había algo mucho más que obvio a pesar de no poder verlo, sus ojos estaban puestos en el sujeto misterioso que estaba junto a ellos. En pocas palabras, Garnet, estaba teniendo miedo.

-Tranquila –se dirigió el sujeto de azul hacia Garnet. –Relájate –volvió a decir, ahora mientras levantaba sus manos pidiendo que se calmara. –No necesito que… -y en ese instante junto sus dos dedos índices y los separó. Efectivamente, le estaba diciendo que no era necesario que se des fusionara, algo que hizo que la misma Garnet reaccionara en medio de su crisis.

-¿Pero…? -dijo Garnet.

-No necesito que se separen –dijo el sujeto de azul.

-Pero ¿tu?

-Está bien, de verdad, no necesito que se separen. Rubí, Zafiro –dijo con voz más firme pero con mucha calma. En ese instante, Garnet finalmente se tranquilizó y volvió a controlarse y pudo mantenerse una vez más fusionada como a ella le gusta.

Steven, Perla y Amatista no podían salir del asombro de lo que recién había sucedido, era realmente muy raro ver que Garnet perdiera el control de su fusión así como así, además, con un total desconocido que había aparecido absolutamente de la nada. Todos llegaron a la conclusión inmediata que este sujeto no era alguien cualquiera y Garnet, o tal vez, Rubí o Zafiro lo conocían.

-Hola Perla –dijo el sujeto misterioso de azul. Perla no reaccionó para nada, pero obviamente no entendía como él la conocía. –Veo que no me recuerdas –dijo una vez más mientras se reía un poco. –Garnet –dijo de repente –me harías los honores por favor.

-Perla –dijo Garnet. Perla volteo sin decir nada. –Él es Guerrero Azul –completo su frase.

¿¡Qué!? –gritó Perla en desesperación. De inmediato saltó la barra de la cocina y salió corriendo hacia la puerta del Templo. Rápidamente abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró a toda velocidad y de forma inmediata la misma se cerró.

-No otra vez –dijo Guerrero Azul. –Denme un minuto –se dirigió al resto del grupo mientras comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del Templo.

A todo esto, Steven y Amatista no sabían exactamente cómo reaccionar a la situación que estaban viviendo, porque ninguno de los dos tenían conocimiento de Guerrero Azul y mucho menos habían oído su nombre. Lo único que estaba claro para ambos era que este tal Guerrero Azul tiene que ser alguien muy importante, o mejor dicho peligroso, para lograr que Garnet estuviera a punto de perder su fusión y hacer que Perla saliera corriendo de forma instantánea. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para averiguar exactamente que iba a suceder.

-Perla –dijo Guerrero Azul mientras golpeó la puerta del Templo.

-¡No! –gritó Perla desde adentro. -¡Aléjate!

-Perla, por favor, sal de ahí adentro. Estoy solo de paso.

-¡No quiero!, ¡No te creo nada!

-Perla de verdad. No estoy aquí para destruirlos o tener que llevármelos –dijo Guerrero Azul riéndose. –Ni siquiera estoy en una misión. Bueno –agregó y pensó –en realidad sí, pero no es de importancia –dijo suavemente.

En ese instante la puerta de la habitación de Perla del Templo se abrió apenas y se podían ver sus ojos. –No estás mintiendo ¿verdad? –dijo Perla con voz temerosa.

-Perla por favor. ¿Cuándo te he mentido? –Guerrero Azul recriminó a Perla con una sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió por completo y Perla finalmente salió de su habitación. –Tienes razón –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta por detrás de ella.

Guerrero Azul abrió sus brazos en señal de dar un abrazo pero Perla, a pesar que vio las intenciones, solo empezó a caminar una vez más hacia donde estaban los demás. Guerrero Azul se quedó con sus brazos abierto mientras que volteaba siguiendo a Perla en su andar -¿Y mi abrazo? –dijo sorprendido empezando a caminar lentamente.

En ese mismo instante y de forma instantánea, alguien reaccionó inocentemente, sin preocupación alguna y sin prejuicios. Salió corriendo en busca del Guerrero Azul para abrazarlo, pero fue detenido de inmediato.

-¡No Steven! –gritó Perla mientras lo sujetaba.

-Pero quiere un abrazo –dijo Steven con cariño.

-No te puedes confiar por un simple abrazo –reafirmó Perla.

-Deja al chico que me abrace, sus intenciones son muy buenas –dijo Guerrero Azul sonriendo.

Perla miró fijamente a Guerrero Azul. Irónicamente ella sabía que si él quisiera hacer daño, ya lo hubiese hecho desde el momento en que apareció y sin avisar, o, hasta incluso sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Aún Perla recordaba los espantosos momentos donde vio pelear a Guerrero Azul contra algunas gemas, eso jamás se le iba a poder olvidar, hasta incluso recordaba la espantosa cara del mismo Guerrero Azul. Pero aún así, se podía notar las buenas intenciones y que sus palabras ahora eran ciertas. Ya se lo había dicho, solo estaba de paso y no venía con intenciones maléficas. Para Perla todo era muy confuso, Guerrero Azul siempre lo fue, pero su palabra era la verdad. –Está bien Steven –dijo Perla repentinamente –puedes abrazarlo.

-¡Abrazo! –gritó Steven y saltó a los brazos de Guerrero Azul.

-Esto sí es un gran abrazo –dijo con alegría –y no tienes ni idea de quién soy.

-Claro que se quién eres. Yo te conozco –dijo Steven –eres Guerrero Azul.

-No –afirmó Guerrero Azul –en realidad solo sabes mi nombre –y Steven se rió.

Al llegar nuevamente a la cocina, Guerrero Azul sentó a Steven junto a Amatista que ya estaba sentada sobre la barra de la cocina. -¿Cómo están? –preguntó alegremente –Hace ya muchos años que no nos veíamos.

-Sí, muchos años –dijo Garnet.

-Yo diría mucho más, que algunos simples años –agrego Perla temerosa.

-Que bueno es volver a verlas –agregó Guerrero Azul. -¿Y a quién tenemos aquí? –se dirigió a Amatista.

-Yo soy Amatista.

-Ya veo –asentó con la cabeza Guerrero Azul. –Y puedo darme cuenta que fuiste creada aquí en la Tierra. Se nota en tu brillo. Vaya, la Tierra nunca deja de sorprenderme.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Amatista.

-Porque las gemas creadas aquí son realmente únicas –reafirmó la última palabra Guerrero Azul.

-Bueno –Amatista bajó su cabeza lentamente –eso realmente no lo sé –agregó tristemente –ya que yo soy una falla.

-¿Qué? –Guerrero Azul dijo sorprendido –dijiste que eres una falla. ¿Quién te convenció de eso?

-Todos dicen eso –dijo Amatista.

Guerrero Azul abrió sus ojos de par en par sin comprender porque Amatista estaba diciendo esas palabras. –¿Tu le dijiste eso Garnet? –y Garnet solo dijo que no, moviendo su cabeza un par de veces -¿Perla? –también negó moviendo su cabeza. –Escucha Amatista. Me gustaría suponer que tal vez otra gema de tu "mismo nivel" te dijo que eres una "falla", porque para mí eres literalmente perfecta. La Tierra te hizo perfecta.

-¿Realmente crees eso? –preguntó Amatista observando a Guerrero Azul.

-¿Qué si realmente lo creo? Amatista, en mis años de vida que poseo, he conocido a gemas "defectuosas" que hoy tienen el poder suficiente para hacerle frente a un Diamante. ¡A un Diamante! Hasta incluso he conocido Cuarzos como tú que cuando aparecieron tenían tu mismo tamaño, y hoy son la elite de la elite. Con decirte que conozco a un par de gemas Cuarzos literalmente perfectos, que deben seguir las órdenes de Cuarzos que se calificaban como "fallas" –Amatista se sintió nuevamente animada y se rió con un poco de vergüenza. Tal vez se imaginó algo en ese instante que la ilusionó y la puso de muy buen humor. –En serio Amatista –continuó Guerrero Azul –tú eres realmente alguien especial. Tal vez ahora no puedas poseer las victorias que tanto anhelas, pero te puedo asegurar que pronto las vas a obtener, solo debes seguir esforzándote –Guerrero Azul le sonrió.

-Gracias –dijo Amatista.

-Además, dudo mucho que Rose Cuarzo desde el día en que te conoció, te haya tratado como si fueras como una "falla" –agregó Guerrero Azul.

En ese mismo instante Amatista, en su sorpresa por las palabras de Guerrero Azul, recordó como Rose siempre la hizo ver a ella misma como alguien superior, capaz de hacerle frente a gemas perfectas, y no viéndose jamás como una falla. Eso y las palabras recientes la animaron por completo, pero no la quitó de su sorpresa y asombro. Guerrero Azul conocía a Rose.

-Y hablando de Rose Cuarzo, ¿por qué te me pareces tan familiar a Rose? –se dirigió a Steven Guerrero Azul.

-Porque él es el hijo de Rose –dijo Perla.

-Cierto –agrego Garnet y Amatista asentó con la cabeza.

Guerrero Azul entró en shock de sorpresa y volvió a abrir sus ojos de par en par mirando a Steven fijamente, y en ese instante volteó su cabeza hacia el cuadro de la imagen de Rose. Miró a Steven y el cuadro de Rose Cuarzo como unas 5 veces y parecía interminable su sorpresa, hasta que en un momento comenzó a sonreír incontrolablemente tras la noticia recibida. No lo estaba creyendo, pero tenía que hacerlo, era inevitable.

-No. Lo. Puedo. Creer. Por las Diamantes –dijo con alegría Guerrero Azul. –Eres el hijo de Rose Cuarzo, eres…

-Rose Cuarzo –dijo Steven.

-¡No! –dijo inmediatamente con seriedad Guerrero Azul, pero sin dejar su sorpresa y algo de alegría. –No eres Rose Cuarzo, eres el hijo, no eres tu madre –y movió su dedo índice de la mano derecha en forma de negación. –Tú eres… -hubo un pequeño silencio pero al mismo tiempo hizo un gesto con la mano en referencia para que Steven continuara la frase.

-¿Steven? –dijo con duda.

-¡Steven! –Guerrero Azul lo señaló en afirmación. –Tu madre, es tu madre, y tú, eres tú. No hay cosa tan simple como eso. Además, quiero suponer que por ser el hijo llevas su gema.

-Si –dijo Steven mientras levantó su camiseta mostrando el cuarzo.

-Wow, wow, wow, wow. ¡Wow! –Guerrero Azul ya estaba realmente emocionado. –Me es difícil de creerlo pero es real, eres real, eres el hijo de Rose Cuarzo, además que eres humano.

-Mitad humano a decir verdad –dijo Steven.

-En eso tienes razón Steven, pero ese no es el detalle. Acá el detalle es que Rose, tu madre, llegó a tener los sentimientos suficientes para tenerte a ti. Eso es lo maravilloso.

En ese instante Perla volteó su cabeza y al mismo tiempo la bajo tristemente, y eso, no paso desapercibido para Guerrero Azul.

-¿Perla? –dijo Guerrero Azul.

-Estoy bien –contestó Perla.

-Perla, sé muy bien como te siente, y lo que sentías por Rose. Cada vez que venía a este planeta y estaba con ustedes yo veía claramente tus sentimientos –dijo Guerrero Azul con voz pasiva y tranquilizadora. –Yo se que comprendes y reconoces todo lo que tuvo que abandonar Rose para traer a Steven a este mundo, como también lo saben las demás. Rose era única y todos lo sabemos, además, que tu dabas todo por ella.

-Y pude haber hecho más –dijo Perla con tristeza.

-No Perla, la cuestión no era haber entregado más, sino era que aceptaras a Rose tal como ella era, como alguien que te liberó y te dejo ser quien siempre quisiste ser, así de simple. Pero claro, no podías ocultar tus sentimientos incluso en las batallas, y eso Rose siempre lo supo, como supo también lo importante que tú eras y lo sigues siendo, porque Rose jamás dudo de ti –hubo un pequeño silencio. –Steven –continuó Guerrero Azul –quizás tú no entiendas o no puedas comprender ciertas cosas de tu madre, debes tener muchas preguntas o dudas y de seguro que alguien te habrá confundido, o pensó, firmemente que eres Rose Cuarzo y no se dan cuenta que tú, eres alguien único. Pero me gustaría que supieras y comprendieras, en memoria de tu madre, que ella tuvo que abandonarlo todo para poder traerte a este mundo, creo que ella sabía muy bien cuál era su destino cuando tomo la decisión de tenerte, y también tu padre, lo debe saber muy bien. Creo que a tu madre le hubiese gustado mucho el estar contigo en cada momento, aquí y ahora, pero aún así ella sigue estando contigo, tal vez ahora en tu gema o mejor dicho, ahora está en tu corazón, porque esa gema ahora te pertenece, es totalmente tuya Steven –volvió haber un poco de silencio. –Y otra cosa más muchacho. Rose, tu madre, no sé cómo, no sé en que momento y dudo mucho que Garnet haya influenciado, pero tu madre siempre supo que tú serías único. Y en mi opinión personal, serás mucho mejor que tu madre, tal vez haciendo cosas que ella quiso hacer y no lo pudo lograr –agregó con alegría.

-Lo siento –dijo Perla levantando la cabeza y mirando a Guerrero Azul con un poco de lagrimas en sus ojos y tomando el lugar de Steven.

Guerrero Azul sonrió –Por eso Rose te admiraba y te quería tanto.

-¿Qué? –Perla estaba confundida.

-Cometes los mismos errores Perla, y tú sabes cuales son pero al mismo tiempo, eres alguien increíble, con la capacidad de mejorar y ser única a tu manera. Algunos dirían o lo llamarían, evolucionar. Sinceramente, si las otras Perlas te vieran no lo creerían, pensarían que eres una "falla" –Guerrero Azul se rió –pero estoy seguro que habría otras que les gustaría ser como tú. Más bien, te tomarían como un gran ejemplo a seguir – Perla se ruborizo y se alegró de escuchar esas palabras.

-Entonces ¿conociste a mi madre? –preguntó Steven.

-¡Claro que conocí a tu madre! ¡Tu madre Steven, era única! Jamás hubo alguien como Rose Cuarzo. Era genial. Y yo estuve aquí cuando todo empezó.

-¿En la Rebelión? – preguntó Steven una vez más.

-Así es –dijo Guerrero Azul –e incluso mucho antes –agregó con una sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿eras parte de la Rebelión de mi mamá?

-Ahm… No –dijo Guerrero Azul poniéndose serio.

-¿Qué? –Steven se sorprendió.

-Lamentablemente, Steven, yo estaba en el otro bando.

-¿Qué? –Steven comenzó a asustarse.

-Tranquilo Steven, tranquilo. No te alarmes. Jamás pelee en contra de tu madre.

-Que alivio –Steven suspiró.

-Porque jamás me lo pidieron.

-¡¿Qué?! –Steven se desesperó.

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha –Guerrero Azul se rió con alegría y fuerza –es una broma Steven tranquilo, es una broma.

-Eres mala –dijo Steven.

-Pues, hablando seriamente. Si Steven soy malo. Soy malo –afirmó Guerrero Azul sobre el final de sus palabras.

-¿Malo? –Steven volvió a sorprenderse.

-Sí, malo.

-Es decir, que eso significa…

-Significa que no soy una gema mujer, Steven. Soy una gema hombre.

-¡Una gema hombre!

-Es correcto.

-Entonces ¿eres una…?

-¿Falla? –Steven solo asentó con la cabeza. –Si quieres pensar de esa manera está bien, no tengo problema –dijo Guerrero Azul sonriendo –pero la verdad es que no soy una "falla" y mi voz de hombre no es por casualidad –agregó.

-Pero ¿no se supone que las gemas no tienen género? –preguntó Steven.

-Eso es lo que se supone Steven, y al mismo tiempo tienes razón. Pero, por si no lo sabes, el mundo del que venimos es un Matriarcado creado y organizado por… -Guerrero Azul fue interrumpido.

-¡Por las Diamantes! –dijo Steven rápidamente.

Exacto –afirmó Guerrero Azul –por lo tanto Steven, las gemas si poseen género, y este género es el de la mujer. Tal vez –continuó de inmediato –no sea un género visible, e incluso las mismas gemas no sepan exactamente que clase de género tienen, pero sí nos podemos diferenciar. Y yo Steven, como ya te dije, soy una gema hombre.

-Increíble –dijo Steven con ojos de asombro.

-Y volviendo al tema de tu madre y de la Rebelión. No pelee en contra de tu madre porque, sí, fue cierto cuando dije que no me lo pidieron –dijo con seriedad. –Además, aunque me lo hubiesen realmente pedido, no hubiese hecho caso a la orden directa.

-¿De las Diamantes? –Steven preguntó con duda.

-No sé exactamente a que Diamantes te refieres Steven. Pero, digamos que en cierta parte es cierto, ya que yo seguía órdenes de alguien más, alguien, que en ese entonces no le interesaba mucho la Rebelión y los sucesos que había acá en la Tierra –dijo Guerrero Azul. Hubo un poco de silencio. -¿Habrá un lugar más cómodo para seguir conversando? –Garnet señaló en sofá que estaba por detrás de ellos. Inmediatamente todos se movieron de la cocina al sofá y se sentaron cómodamente. En el sofá más largo se sentaron Garnet, a la derecha Guerrero Azul y a la derecha Perla, mientras que Steven y Amatista se sentaron en el sofá más corto.

-¿Qué sabes de las Diamantes exactamente Steven? –pregunto Guerrero Azul.

-Bueno, Garnet me contó que Diamante Azul estuvo aquí en la Tierra –se expresó Steven.

-Eso es correcto Steven.

-Y que Diamante Azul estuvo aquí durante los sucesos de la Rebelión de mi madre.

-Tienes toda la razón –y volvió el silencio una vez más. -¿Es todo lo que sabes sobre las Diamantes? –dijo Guerrero Azul.

No, no –reaccionó Steven rápidamente. –También se sobre Diamante Amarillo. En realidad, conocemos a Diamante Amarillo.

-¿Qué? –Guerrero Azul quedó realmente sorprendido. –Steven, eso es imposible.

-No. Es cierto. Conocemos a Diamante Amarillo –volvió a decir Steven con firmeza.

-Steven, no es que no te crea, pero, para que Diamante Amarillo venga a este "pedazo de roca", como ella lo llama, tiene que estar realmente muy desesperada.

-Ah! En realidad no conocemos a Diamante Amarillo en persona –se corrigió Steven.

-Eso es verdad –dijeron las Gems de forma casi conjunta.

-Entonces ¿Cómo es que la conocen? –Guerrero Azul ya se estaba confundiendo.

-La conocimos a través de un comunicador de las Diamantes –respondió Steven.

-Esperen –Guerrero Azul se quedó pensando. –El único comunicador diamante que existe en este lugar se encuentra en la Base Diamante, y eso está en la Luna. Aguarden –otra vez se quedó pensativo -¿Acaso ustedes fueron a la Luna y usaron el comunicador?

-En realidad fue Peridot quien usó el comunicador –dijo Perla.

-Y se comunicó con Diamante Amarillo –dijo Steven.

-Y fue así como la conocimos –agregó Amatista

-¿Peridot? –Guerrero Azul se quedó pensativo una vez más.

En ese mismo instante Perla reflejó un holograma de Peridot sobre la mesa de madera. –Esa es Peridot –dijo Perla.

-En efecto –afirmó Garnet.

Guerrero Azul miró con detenimiento la imagen de Peridot –Ya sé de quién están hablando –dijo. –Sí, claro, esa es Peridot. Aspecto 2F5L Corte 5XG. Entonces ¿fue ella?

-Si –dijo Steven.

-Pero porque Peridot utilizó el comunicador para llamar a… -Gurrero Azul se detuvo repentinamente. –Como no lo pensé antes, es algo más que obvio-. En ese mismo instante Guerrero Azul bajo su mano derecha al suelo de la casa y cerró sus ojos. Todo estaba en silencio y Steven como las Crystal Gems no comprendían que estaba pasando. –No lo puedo creer –dijo Guerrero Azul repentinamente. –Ese fuiste tú ¿verdad? –miró fijamente a Steven. –Tú lo hiciste ¿cierto? –volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? –Steven no comprendía.

-El Cluster Steven. Tú encerraste al Cluster en una burbuja.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunto Perla con mucha sorpresa.

-Lo acabo de ver –dijo Guerrero Azul mientras volvía a levantarse. –Realmente eres único Steven –estaba comenzando a emocionarse. –De verdad Steven, creo que ni tu madre hubiese hecho. Tal vez Rose solo hubiera buscado la forma de sacarlo literalmente del planeta. Pero lo que hiciste, es increíble. Hasta incluso lograste no solo ponerlo en una burbuja, sino, también que se comunicaran.

-Bueno, no fue tarea fácil –dijo Steven con el rostro lleno de vergüenza.

-Pero lo hiciste Steven –Guerrero Azul ya estaba emocionado. Encerraste a millones de fragmentos de gemas –hizo una pequeña pausa –destruidos lamentablemente –agregó en voz baja –pero –continuó con mucha emoción –hiciste algo jamás pensado. Lo vez, tengo razón cuando digo que eres realmente único.

-Bueno, también el Cluster me ayudo con eso de las burbujas –agregó Steven.

-¿Cómo que te ayudo? –Guerrero Azul se sorprendió.

-Es que el Cluster también comenzó a auto encerrarse en burbujas, y mutuamente lo hicimos.

-¿Estás seguro de eso Steven?

-Por supuesto.

-Porque lo que yo acabo de ver fue solo una burbuja gigantesca, y esa burbuja, la energía que posee, es tuya, no del Cluster.

-Pero el Cluster hizo sus propias burbujas.

-En todo caso Steven, el Cluster aprendió de ti a hacer las burbujas, y eso te motivó a hacer lo que lograste hacer. En síntesis, tú Steven, fuiste quien logró esa hazaña. Tú, controlaste al Cluster y lograste también que comenzara a reconocerse.

Steven en ese instante ya no sabía que pensar con exactitud. Tal vez si es realmente cierto lo que estaba diciendo Guerrero Azul, que él mismo logró algo impensado, por eso sus poderes de gema poco a poco fueron creciendo cada vez más y se volvió cada vez más fuerte. La confianza de Steven estaba a pleno en esos momentos. Él, se estaba convirtiendo en alguien que ni las Gems habían imaginado.

-Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Peridot en estos momentos? –preguntó repentinamente Guerrero Azul. –Además, no creo que haya venido absolutamente sola a la Tierra para querer enfrentarlas –agregó.

-Ella vino con Jasper –dijo Amatista.

En ese instante, Perla volvió a reflejar otro holograma sobre la mesa, y era efectivamente la imagen de Jasper.

-Ah –dijo Guerrero Azul casi de mala gana –esa Jasper. Por qué no me sorprende. ¿Y donde se encuentra Jasper?

-Realmente no lo sabemos –respondió Steven.

-¿Pero está acá en la Tierra todavía?

-Si –dijo Garnet.

-Bueno, realmente a mi no me importa –dijo Guerrero Azul. -¿Y Peridot? No me lo han dicho aún.

-Está a las afuera de la ciudad en un granero junto con Lapis Lázuli –volvió a responder Steven.

-Y ¿que están haciendo ahí? –Guerrero Azul no entendía nada.

-Ahora ellas viven juntas –respondió Perla.

-Y somos todos muy buenos amigos –dijo Steven con alegría.

-Y ahora, no me vas a negar que tú, fuiste que influenció en las actitudes de Peridot y Lapis ¿verdad Steven? –Guerrero Azul miro fijamente a Steven y él solamente no pudo evitar reírse.

-Hasta incluso Peridot insultó a Diamante Amarillo, justo en su cara –exclamó Amatista.

-¿Qué? –Guerrero Azul abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-Así es –dijo Perla.

-Imposible –Guerrero Azul realmente estaba sorprendido.

-Quiso cambiar la idea de Diamante Amarillo con respecto al Cluster y salvar la Tierra –comentó Garnet.

-¿De verdad? –Guerrero Azul no pudo evitar sonreír en su sorpresa.

-Le dijo tonta, a Diamante Amarillo –finalmente confesó Amatista.

Guerrero Azul ya no sabía que pensar, decir o hacer, pero le sorprendió muchísimo el escuchar lo que Steven y las Gems le estaban contando. Una Peridot, y justamente esa Peridot haberle contestado de esa manera a Diamante Amarillo, y todavía intentar razonar con la intención de salvar la Tierra, era ya impresionante para el mismo Guerrero Azul, ya todo se iba mucho más allá de su imaginación. –Como me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Diamante Amarillo en el momento, cuando Peridot se puso en contra –Guerrero Azul empezó a reír. –Steven eres lo máximo, tu madre estaría realmente orgullosa de ti –Steven se ruborizó.

Guerrero Azul no podía dejar de reír e imaginar cada segundo de la reacción de Diamante Amarillo era demasiado cómico para él. Incluso imaginarse a Peridot, aunque sea por el comunicador diamante, llevándole la contra a las órdenes de una de las Matriarcas del Planeta Madre. En ese mismo instante, Guerrero Azul comenzó a comprender que Steven iba a ser alguien muy especial en los sucesos que iban a pasar más adelante, sucesos que las Diamantes no iban a comprender y mucho menos tolerar, porque la Tierra aún seguía siendo la mancha negra. Llegó a pensar incluso que estos hechos, en el caso de no ser contra restados, y que el mismo Guerrero Azul se estaba dando cuenta que no iba a poder lograrse, serían los motivos suficientes para que Diamante Amarillo, e incluso y tal vez Diamante Azul, vinieran una vez más a la Tierra después de los tiempos de la Rebelión de Rose Cuarzo. Las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente emocionantes.

-Guerrero Azul –dijo Steven.

-Dime Gran Cuarzo –dijo Guerrero Azul aún con algunas risas.

-¿Estuviste mucho tiempo en la Tierra durante la Rebelión? –pregunto Steven.

-Más o menos ¿por qué? –Guerrero Azul poco a poco se iba calmando.

-¿Qué hay de cierto en que mi madre destruyó a Diamante Rosa?

En ese mismo instante, la sonrisa de Guerrero Azul desapareció en un parpadeo e inmediatamente su cara se transformó con un gesto de seriedad absoluta y con una mirada tan penetrante que hasta incluso el ambiente se tornó amenazador. Guerrero Azul se transformó en alguien literalmente amenazante, la amabilidad que se estaba demostrando en esos momentos ya no existían, su maldad estaba a pleno y las Gems lo presintieron instantáneamente. Todo parecía que iba a estallar en una gran batalla. Garnet hizo aparecer sus guantes de pelea y no se movió de su lugar que estaba por detrás de Guerrero Azul, mientras que Perla se levantó del sofá y sacó su lanza poniéndose por delante de Steven y Amatista sacó dos látigos quedándose a un costado de Steven.

-Perla –dijo Steven –tengo miedo.

En ese instante Guerrero Azul reacciono tapándose la cara con su mano derecha y agachando la cabeza. –Discúlpame Steven –dijo Guerrero Azul aun con su rostro tapado con su mano. –Perdónenme chicas, esa no era la intención.

Las Gems, a pesar de las palabras no abandonaron su postura de defensa con sus armas y listas para cualquier ataque, todas seguían en alerta.

-Puedes repetir la pregunta Steven –Guerrero Azul levantó su cabeza retirando su mano de la cara -¿por favor? –agregó. El rostro de Guerrero Azul había vuelto una vez más a la normalidad. Tenía una expresión sería, pero, con una pequeña y tenue sonrisa en su rostro. La maldad había desaparecido.

Las Gems lentamente volvieron a sentarse y a guardar sus armas, pero ahora, Perla, se sentó al lado de Steven para estar mucho más cerca y así poder protegerlo de forma instantánea.

-¿Qué hay de cierto en que mi madre…? –Steven fue interrumpido.

-¿Destruyó a Diamante Rosa? –completó la pregunta Guerrero Azul.

Hubo un silencio absoluto y profundo en toda la casa, solo se podía oír el sonido del mar y de las gaviotas volando cerca. Guerrero Azul solo levanto su mirada hacia el techo, cerró sus ojos, quedó realmente pensativo, después miró detenidamente el cuadro colgado de Rose Cuarzo, y lentamente, bajó su mirada hacia Steven mirándolo directamente a los ojos y suspiró.

-Steven –dijo Guerrero Azul permaneciendo una vez más en silencio por unos cuantos segundos. -¿Qué crees tú al respecto? –finalmente preguntó.

-Pues… Yo creo que es mentira –respondió Steven. –Dudo mucho que mi madre haya sido capaz de destruir a un Diamante –agregó.

Guerrero Azul seguía en silencio. -¿Eso es lo que realmente crees Steven? –dijo con mucha calma.

-Por supuesto –dijo Steven con firmeza. –Mi madre no creo que fuera capaz de destruir a alguien por más equivocado que este en sus decisiones. Mi madre quería liberar a las gemas, no destruirlas. Quería que fueran ellas mismas sin importar si eran malas y el aspecto con el que fueron creadas –al terminar Steven, hubo un nuevo silencio pero muy breve. –Pero en realidad, quiero saber lo que tú sabes, Guerrero Azul.

Guerrero Azul suspiró. –Steven. Yo sé muchas cosas realmente, pero la verdad, es que yo podría darte mi opinión al respecto de lo que me estás preguntando, y no una respuesta como tal.

-Pero ¿acaso no estuviste durante la Rebelión?

-Si Steven, estuve durante la Rebelión de tu madre. Pero, siéndote sincero, no estuve presente cuando pasó lo de Diamante Rosa.

-Entiendo –Steven se desilusionó.

-Pero… Yo también, tampoco creo que Rose haya destruido a Diamante Rosa. Pues esa, es mi opinión –dijo Guerrero Azul con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Steven se sintió esperanzado.

-Y supongo que ahora querrás saber por que digo lo que digo ¿cierto? –Guerrero Azul ya volvía a sonreír como antes, mientras que Steven solo asentó con la cabeza. –Está bien Steven, te lo diré. Pero quiero que entiendas que no es la verdad absoluta ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –dijo Steven.

-La razón por la cual no creo que Rose, tu madre, haya destruido a Diamante Rosa, es porque este planeta, La Tierra, por si no lo sabías, le pertenecía a Diamante Rosa justamente.

-Eso ya lo sabía –dijo Steven rápidamente.

-¿Lo sabías? –Guerrero Azul se sorprendió

-Sí –afirmó Steven.

-Está bien –Guerrero Azul hizo una pequeña pausa. –Entonces –continuó –la razón por la cual, realmente, no pudo haber pasado por lo que me preguntaste, es… -hubo un pequeño silencio de suspenso. –Porque Rose, tu madre Steven, era la mano derecha de Diamante Rosa. Era su mejor gema guerrera, era casi, su confidente –dijo finalmente Guerrero Azul.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Perla.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Steven.

-Te digo más –agregó Guerrero Azul. –Diamante Rosa, estaba a favor de la Rebelión.

-¿Eso es imposible? –dijo Perla quien quedó realmente confundida.

-Escuchen. Escúchenme todos por favor. Perla –dijo Guerrero Azul. –Steven –agregó. –Eso es lo que yo sé y tengo como conocimiento, pero como te dije, no es la verdad absoluta. Si quieres conocer la verdad, y si todos quieres saber la verdad, pues, no les queda otra que salir a buscarla.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó Steven.

-Lo único que te puedo decir Steven, es que la verdad, está en la Tierra –respondió Guerrero Azul.

Las Gems se miraron unas a otras fijamente como teniendo el mismo pensamiento, y Steven hizo exactamente lo mismo, todos quedaron con un pensamiento único, y era descubrir la verdad de lo sucedido en la época de la Rebelión.

Steven estaba feliz, aunque no fuera una verdad completa, de saber por parte de alguien, y en este caso una gema que es malo, que estuvo en los tiempos de la Rebelión y que no deseo pelear contra Rose Cuarzo, que pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Rose, no destruyó a Diamante Rosa. Hasta incluso hubo algunas pequeñas sonrisas de alegría.

-Gracias –dijo Steven. –Y a todo esto –agregó –no nos has comentado a que Diamante perteneces.

-¿Qué? –Guerrero Azul se sorprendió.

-Por tu vestimenta, supongo que perteneces a Diamante Azul ¿cierto? –dijo Steven.

-En lo absoluto –dijo Amatista.

-Estoy de acuerdo –comentó Garnet.

-Es lo más probable –dijo Perla.

-Tienes un razonamiento lógico muy exacto Steven –dijo Guerrero Azul –y ninguno de ustedes están equivocados en pensar de esa manera. Siempre y cuando, esa cuestión lógica fuera cierta –dijo sorpresivamente Guerrero Azul.

-¿Qué…? –Steven gritó y las Gems no pudieron ocultar su asombro. –Pero estás vestido de azul –dijo Steven afirmándose en la vestimenta.

-Si Steven, estoy vestido de azul, pero no es Diamante Azul mi Diamante –volvió a decir Guerrero Azul.

Steven y las Gems se detuvieron a pensar detenidamente. –Ya sé –dijo Steven de inmediato. –Perteneces a Diamante Amarillo.

-Preferiría perteneces a Diamante Azul en ese caso –dijo Guerrero Azul. –Sinceramente, Diamante Amarillo me es irritante. Digamos que no tiene el suficiente auto control y no sabe, desde mi punto de vista, tomar las correctas decisiones –agregó.

-Sí, puedo estar de acuerdo con eso –dijo Steven.

-Sí, es verdad –dijeron Perla y Amatista al mismo tiempo.

-Ya la hemos escuchado por el comunicador –agregó Garnet.

-Entonces, ¿perteneces a Diamante Rosa? –Steven preguntó con algo de duda.

-Steven –dijo Guerrero Azul. –Tú madre pertenecía a Diamante Rosa, y ya te había dicho que yo estaba en el bando contrario. Además, te aclaré que soy una gema hombre malo. Soy malo Steven –aclaró una vez más Guerrero Azul.

Steven y las Gems ya no sabían en quien más pensar, ya no encontraban opciones y las ideas se les había terminado, solo quedaba por preguntar directamente.

-Entonces –dijo Steven -¿A quién perteneces?

-De verdad quieren saberlo –dijo Guerrero Azul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, ya dilo –dijo Amatista con desesperación, mientras Perla movió la cabeza en afirmación también con desesperación y Garnet se acercó un poco más.

-Está bien, se los diré –Guerrero Azul hizo una pausa. –Yo pertenezco a Diamante Blanco.


End file.
